


This Fic Is 269 Words Long. Nice.

by thiswasabadidea



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiswasabadidea/pseuds/thiswasabadidea
Summary: Three men have sex with each other.





	This Fic Is 269 Words Long. Nice.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wysiwygot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wysiwygot/gifts).



Tom Hardy, Tyler, the Creator, and Harry Styles all have their dicks out. The number of commas in that sentence make it sound like that would be a total of four dicks but it's not. Except Tom Hardy is also holding a dildo so I guess that is sort of four.

"But it's not a daisy chain if we don't have something on the front end," says Tyler, the Creator. "Like a fleshlight maybe."

"It wouldn't be a daisy chain anyway," says Tom Hardy. "There aren't enough of us for a circle. Actual daisies only make a chain if you can circle them."

"I don't want to get into semantics right now," says Tyler, the Creator.

"You're the one who loves flowers so much," says Tom Hardy.

"Why do we even have the dildo if we're not making a daisy chain?" says Tyler, the Creator, wiggling his dick a little.

Tom Hardy sighs. "Because you're vers and so is Harry."

"Oi!" says Harry Styles.

"If you have a better optimum configuration," says Tom Hardy, "be my guest, mate." He says "mate" there because he's British, not because they're married. They are married though. I just decided.

Tyler, the Creator thinks about it. "I think I'm tall enough to fuck Harry into you while still sucking you off, if you're both sideways on the bed and I'm next to it bending over," he says, at length.

Tom Hardy shrugs. "Yeah, that will work." He tosses the dildo back in the drawer and they get down to it. It's pretty good. It better be, it took me like twenty minutes to come up with that.


End file.
